Goodbye, Takeru!
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Mako's parents arranged a marriage interview for her. Mako didn't know what to say to Takeru. So she decided to leave without saying goodbye. Will Takeru noticed in time and stopped her?


Goodbye Takeru!

**Mako's parents arranged a marriage interview for her. Mako didn't know what to say to Takeru. So she decided to leave without saying goodbye. Will Takeru noticed in time and stopped her?**

Mako was in her talking on the phone with her parents. Her parents told her that they had arrange a marriage interview and told her to come back. Mako was stunned. She just turned of the phone and walked to the main room.

"_We had arrange a marriage interview for you. And we wished you could come back."_

_How am I supposed to talk to Takeru about this? _Mako was frustrated, she was in her world. She didn't notice Takeru was right behind her.

"Mako" Takeru said.

"Takeru!" Mako looked surprised.

"Is there anything wrong?" Takeru asked.

"Everything is fine." She replied. "I'm going for a walk."

"Can I go with you?" Takeru asked.

"No, it's okay. I need sometime alone." Mako answered.

"Um…Okay." Takeru sound disappointed. As Mako walked in the park, she sat down at a bench and kept thinking.

_Should I tell Takeru or not? He looked dissapointed when I denied to let him walk with me. Maybe I won't tell. Ok… I decided I will leave silently so I wouldn't bother anyone. _Mako thought. Then she walked back to the Shiba house and talked to Jii.

"Ahh.. I see… I could understand for you. But why would you not tell Takeru?" Jii nodded and asked.

"Umm… I scared that he will be sad so I decide not to tell. Please Jii, keep this ask a secret. I will leave right after today." Mako explained.

"Why so rush?" Jii was confused.

"The sooner the better. I don't Takeru to know my expression and figured out." Mako elaborated.

"Ok.. I promised." Jii said.

"Thank you, Jii!" Mako exclaimed. But they didn't know that Kotoha was standing outside and had heard everything. She quickly ran to Takeru and the rest of the Shinkengers and reported.

"Everyone, Mako.. is …leaving the Shiba…house tomorrow." Kotoha tiredly breathe in the air.

"WHAT?" Takeru asked.

"I heard it when I was passing to Jii's room. Mako-chan was talking to him." Kotoha explained.

"But why would Nee-san leave?" Chiaki asked.

"Her parents arranged for her a marriage interview." Kotoha answered.

"So that why she been acting weird." Ryuunosuke added.

"That girl.. Banka.." Takeru mummbled, "I have to stop her."

"Take-chan wait, you can't stop her now." Genta said.

"WHY NOT?" Takeru angrily replied.

"It was her choice. We can't stop her." Genta answered.

"I guess Genta is right. Lord-sama, we can't interupt her life." Ryuunosuke suggested.

"But…but… we must at least try." Takeru stammered.

"It is no use. It is very hard to change Nee-san mind." Chiaki continued.

"Everyone act normal. Mako is coming." Kotoha reported. The rest sat down and acted normal but only Takeru kept standing. As Mako came in, she was surprised by the silence sound.

Takeru began to talk, "Mako… we need to talk."

Mako nodded and went outside with him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mako asked.

"Kotoha said that she heard you were talking to Jii about leaving, right?" Takeru inquired.

Mako remained silence.

"Why didn't tell me?" Takeru frustrated.

"I…I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Mako stammered.

"But do you know it hurt me more when you try to hide it from me." Takeru exclaimed, tears dropped from his eyes. Mako was surprised by his action.

She started to cry and spoke, "I don't to leave too! But I have no choice."

"You can explain to your parent." Takeru voice getting louder.

"I don't want to hurt their feelings too! I'm stuck in between, don't you see?" Mako called. Takeru hugged her and whispered, "I beg you, don't leave."

Mako pushed him out and said, "But what about my parents?"

"We'll figure thing out." Takeru replied. Mako leaned to his lap and hugged him.

"Thanks, Takeru." She whispered to his ear. Takeru secretly smiled. The rest of Shinkengers and Jii was hiding and watching them.

"It's good that they work things out." Jii said.

"Yeah." The rest whispered.

The end!


End file.
